Worst Field Trip Ever
by MarciaK
Summary: Pre-Movie 1. The villains and their kids are living everyday life on the Isle of the Lost. As Prince Ben's coming-of-age approaches, his father decides he should understand just how horrible the villains trapped on the Isle are and arranges a visit. The entire Auradon class is going on a field trip and the Villian Kids have no idea it's coming.
1. Planning a Trip

*****Do not own Descendants or its characters*****

Summary: Pre-Movie 1. The villains and their kids are living everyday life on the Isle of the Lost. As Prince Ben's coming-of-age approaches, his father decides he should understand just how horrible the villains trapped on the Isle are and arranges a visit. The entire Auradon class is going on a field trip and the Villian Kids have no idea it's coming.

Chapter 1

King Adam stood in his living room with his wife Belle seated in front of the fire. Belle was reading her current favorite book, eyes quickly scanning the pages. King Adam passed his chair once more, his solid footsteps echoing softly in the large room. He turned and repeated his path in front of the fireplace. "Darling, please sit down. You are wearing the carpet thin with your pacing," Belle's voice reached him. Adam glanced over to his wife, noting that she had not even looked up from the pages of her book.

"This is serious Belle." He half-heartedly glared at her until she lowered her book. When she finally looked up at him, exasperated, his glare became more serious. "I have an idea, but I'll need your help."

"What is it Adam?"

"I want to send Ben to the Isle." Belle's eyes closed and her mouth became pursed. She closed her book and set it on her lap.

"Come again?" she asked with clear incredulity in her voice.

"Ben is almost of age, and he's never seen what those villains are actually like. He needs to see what they are really capable of so he doesn't let his guard down," Adam explained.

"Dear, they're trapped on the Isle. If they haven't escaped in the twenty years they've been there, I don't think they will when Ben rules," Belle tried to persuade him away from the idea.

"But new villains may arise and he needs to understand why they are there, why they _deserve_ this punishment. There's no magic on the Isle, he won't be in any danger" he exclaimed.

"Fine, dear, if this means so much to you then how about we send his entire class. If you're as insistent as you seem then it would be good to educate all of them. Plus, there is safety in numbers." she compromised.

Adam looked at her with a wide smile, "That's brilliant!"

"I'm so glad you agree, dear" she said as she went back to her book.

"You're sending me where?!" Ben's voice went up an octave in his alarm.

"Not just you, your entire class" his father reassured.

"How does that make this any better?" he crossed the room and laid down on his bed.

His father followed him further in, "That part was your mother's idea, but it's the perfect opportunity to show leadership skills. Just think, this is a great chance for you and your classmates to learn more about those hideous villains and for you to demonstrate those leadership skills. In fact, you should organize the whole trip." he waved his arm in excitement.

Ben gave his father a disbelieving look, "I don't want to go on this trip, let alone arrange it."

"Well, you're going and so are your classmates. This is a chance for you all to educate yourselves in how to best protect each other from their treachery," with a voice that brook no argument and a look to match it. Ben rolled over with a groan. His father's mind was clearly made. It seemed he was going to the Isle of the Lost, whether he wanted to or not.

King Adam left the room with a small spring in his step. Ben slowly pushed himself off the bed with another groan before getting up to grab his phone off the desk. He punched the number four and held it down. The speed dial called his girlfriend, Audrey, who answered on the second ring. "Hey Benny Boo, I was just thinking about you," her voice came through the speaker. "What's up?"

Ben drug his hand down his face as he explained that he needed to see her as soon as possible. "Sure, I'll be there in 10. What's this about?"

"It's too much to explain over the phone. I'll tell you when you get here."

He hung up before searching his contacts. Jumping to the letter D, he found Doug's name quickly and soon was listening to the ringing again. "Hello?" Doug's voice was clearly confused as he answered the phone. "Did I forget a student council meeting?"

"No, no," Ben quickly assured his most organized friend, who also happened to be active in nearly every school leadership program available. "Listen, I'll need your expertise on a matter for school. Could you come over to my house soon?"

"S-s-sure. I live pretty close. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Great, see you soon," Ben hung up the phone. He placed it back on his desk and ran a hand through his hair. Then he took a deep breath and pressing the button for the intercom system that was near his bedroom door. "Lumiere?" he said into the speaker.

A moment later, a static voice responded, "Yes, Prince Ben? How can I be of service?"

"Doug and Audrey should each be arriving to see me soon. Can you please direct them to my room when they get here?"

"Certainly, sir."

Audrey came skipping through his bedroom door with two large pink bags in her hand and her designer handbag over her shoulder. Her brown curls bounced as she approached her boyfriend for a kiss. After indulging her for a moment, Ben gently pushed her off. "Doug should be arriving any minute. I need help from both of you."

Audrey's bottom lip pouted for a moment. "You mean, you didn't just invite me over?" a small whine in her voice.

Ben resisted rolling his eyes. "Well, I am glad to see you and I know you'll be a huge help, but Doug is part of student council and this concerns a school trip."

Audrey immediately perked up. "A school trip? Where are we going? The Royal Gardens? The Great Waterfall of Fantasia? The…"  
Ben interrupted her before she could continue. "None of the above. Unfortunately I think you'll hate this as much as I already do."

"It's a school trip, how can I hate it. Any excuse to get out of class is a win in my book."

"Just wait. I'll explain it all to you when Doug gets here. I just don't want to say it twice."

Audrey went and set her shopping bags down next to Ben's desk and set her Gucci handbag atop it, before returning and sitting on Ben's bed. Ben opened his mouth to ask her a question when there was a timid knock at the door. Looking over, they saw Doug cautiously poking his head in.

"H-hello?"

"Doug, thanks for coming so quick. Come on in," Ben went to open the door wider for Doug.

Doug straighten up and stepped into the room. "It's no problem. Oh, hi Audrey," with a small wave.

"Now that you're both here we can get started. I think you should sit down, you're not going to like what I have to say," sighing Ben had a grimace on his face.

"Oh, don't be such a downer Benny Boo. It's a school trip, what could be so bad about that?" she said naively.

 _She won't be saying that soon_ Ben thought with another grimace as Doug took a seat at the desk.

"Ben, what trip? I hadn't heard anything about that" a confused look crossed Doug's face.

"My father just ordered me to organize a trip… to the Isle," a grave look on his face.

"What!" Audrey shrieked.

"To the Isle. Why are we going there? Did we get trouble? Did everyone get in trouble? Is this about what Chad did?" Doug fired questions off rapidly.

"Wait, what did Chad do?" Ben got distracted.

Doug swallowed. "I'm not at liberty to say."

"Never mind, I'll find out later. No, my dad is just trying to teach us a lesson" Ben began to pace.

"What lesson?" A horrified look had been planted on Audrey's face.

"Something like, what the villains are capable of and to teach us to protect ourselves. And he wants me to organize to demonstrate leadership skills" with a roll of the eye he sat down next to Audrey.

"Who's all going?" Doug's mind immediately started planning.

"Our grade level" Ben informed.

"So that would be 15 students. How many chaperones?" Doug took out his notebook and starting to write.

"I'm not sure. 3? Does 3 sound okay?" Ben was second guessing everything he'd been taught.

"I don't want to go on this stupid trip. Why can't we go somewhere nice?" Audrey started to pout.

"I told you you wouldn't want to go. I don't want to go. None of us want to go," Ben complained exasperated.

"Actually, I think it sounds kinda interesting," Doug chimed in.

Ben and Audrey both whipped their heads towards him. "What!?"

"Well, think about it. This is are chance to learn more about them and how their society works. I mean, is it similar to Auradon or completely different. There's so many things to explore" Doug looked like a kid on Christmas when thinking about his thirst for knowledge.

Ben sighed. "I guess you're right. I just don't get why I have to organize it."

"Technically, I think Doug is organizing it" Audrey cut in.

"I don't mind. How long is the trip? That matters so we can plan accordingly," Doug eagerly asked.

"Iiiiiiiiii don't know. My dad just kinda sprung this on me," Ben scratched the back of his head.

"Well, then our first order of business is finding that out," Doug rationalized. "Ben, can you ask your dad to help us clarify a few things."

Ben nodded and walked back over to the intercom. "Lemiere, if my dad's available can you ask him to help us," he said while holding the button down.

"Right away Prince Ben," Lemiere's accented voice came back.

They didn't wait long before the king a came striding back into the room. "Audrey, dear, lovely to see you again. Hey, yooooou," he greeted Ben's two friends.

"Doug, sir," Doug stood up offering his hand.

"I knew that! One of the dwarves boys. Remind which one again, there are seven after all," he joked.

"Dopey sir," Doug remained very formal.

"Right, so what did you kids need," Adam got down to business.

Ben spoke up. "We have no idea how to plan this trip. We don't even know how long we'll be there or what there is to see."

"Ah, you're right. I didn't give any instruction. Well, we don't want you all staying overnight, that's for sure. So, you'll leave early in the morning and be back by nightfall."

Doug rapidly jotted down notes. "What will we be visiting sir."

"I don't know. I'm not sure what's on the Isle. I'm sure they have so type of school. It be good for you all to see your counterparts, they're the ones you'll have to watch out for in the future," the king began to pace as he thought.

"What about the market. I'm sure they have some place to shop," Audrey suggested.

"Sure, sounds good, sounds good. And if they have some sort of government office go there," the King paused in his pacing.

"What about lunch," Ben asked.

"We're bring our own food. I'm not eating anything they've touched. Who knows what they would do to it," Audrey quickly jumped in.

"Exactly the kind of mindset I'm looking for," Adam praised pointing at her and giving a nod of approval.

The rest of the planning lasted an hour.


	2. When Everyone Finds Out

**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to the second chapter of the Worst Field Trip Ever. Mild warning for profanity in this chapter at the very end but that's the main reason for our T rating. Also should note that thought this is being published on my account, it is being co-written with ultimatefan2093. Now, onto the story!**

Chapter 2

Stomping, the Auradon students piled into a black, stretch limousine. Fairy Godmother was the last to enter after finishing her head count. Fifteen students and Fairy Godmother and the two Kingsguard in the front of the limousine were on their way across the bridge to the looming magical border that encircled the Isle. Ben sat next to a window, trying to see any details of their destination. He, like all the others in the car, had seen the magicless prison from the safety of Auradon's shores. But none had ever set foot there and despite his earlier horror, he found himself starting to be interested in what they would find.

Ben's classmates did not share his new fascination. He remembered how they had reacted to the news of the trip.

 _The sophomore class filed into Fairy Godmother's classroom talking amongst themselves. Maeve shoved Duncan through the door and he yanked her roughly in response. The twins of Merida were constantly roughhousing and fighting, but would just as quickly defend the other if anyone else were to try something. They settled into seats in the second row._

 _The jocks were already there taking up the left desks in the front row. All the boys from the tourney team Houston, Travis, and Chad. Houston was a funny guy. He was always finding some way to make someone laugh. He often joined in on his cousins', Maeve and Duncan, roughhousing. However, Travis you could always find nearby some girl. Giving her a smile that would rival one of the Charmings. It seemed he had some pick up line on the tip of his tongue at anytime. He was a massive flirt but he always treated girls with respect. Chad, on the other hand, wasn't outright rude but he wasn't the best towards girls. He was constantly using them to boost himself. He wasn't top of his class, but he was damn good at sports and getting people to believe him._

 _Not far away from the tourney team, taking up the other half of the front row, were the popular girls. Audrey, was of course the ring leader but she always had her two best friends at her side. Faye and Madilin, Flora and Merryweather's daughters, were never found far from Audrey, unless Audrey was with Ben. Madilin was a little bit on the frumpy side but she knew what styles worked on her. You never found her without one of her bestie's with her. Faye was Audrey's true best friend. The two had been close since infancy. They shared the same love of fashion and while Audrey was always wearing something pink, Faye stayed true to her mother and always wore something scarlet red._

 _Lonnie, Mulan's daughter, settled in with her best friend Maeve a few minutes later, dragging Ariel's daughter, Melody, with her. Lonnie gave a quick glare at the backs of the jocks in front of her. She'd tried out for the tourney team the past two years but was never taken seriously because she was a girl. She and Maeve worked out together and could beat any boy on the team. Melody was a bit of a loner, she always had a witty, sarcastic retort but overall got along with everyone. She was closest to Lonnie and Maeve, but even they had to convince her to hang out with them since she usually preferred to be by herself._

 _Jane, Betty, and Doug settled in behind Audrey and her clique. Betty, Bashful's daughter, took after her father in many ways. She stayed close to Doug in most social situations as he was the only one she felt comfortable with. Jane, was sweet like her mother, but did not have the same confidence the fairy did. The three all did well in school but they weren't much for shopping._

 _Aziz, Aladdin's son, had taken the seat in the corner of the back row. He had made himself comfortable and propped his feet up on the desk. He leaned back with his hands behind his head appearing the epitome of someone who did not care._

 _The King, Fairy Godmother, and Ben marched into the room. As Fairy Godmother walked past, "Aziz, feet. You know better," she scolded. The Middle Eastern teen rolled his eyes but pulled his feet off the table and settled them on the floor. He began fiddling with the phone he pulled from his pocket. He had swiped it from Travis earlier that morning._

 _Fairy Godmother ignored the purposeful cold-shoulder. Aziz was the closest Auradon had to a bad boy. He was constantly late to class and liked to swipe phones and change the names of all the contacts. He was chaotic, but had never actually hurt anyone._

 _At the front of the classroom, they turned and faced the class of 14. "Well, nice to see all your bright and eager faces," King Adam rolled forward onto the balls of his feet, rubbing his hands together in anticipation as he addressed the teenagers. "As you all know Ben will become king next year. Now, you've all had a pretty sheltered life. You have never seen war or violence. You've never experienced the villainy that the traitors on the Isle cause. I'm sure your parents have taught you well, but you could never truly understand unless you experience it yourself. You need to know how to protect yourself and others from the outcasts, which is why I've arranged a much needed course. The sophomore class of Auradon will be taking a trip to the Isle."_

 _For what felt like forever the room was dead silent. Everyone was taking in the information and becoming paralyzed in fear of it. From the back, Aziz broke into a full-bodied laugh. The noise broke the silence. Then all at once mass chaos broke out._

 _Jane and Betty began to panic and started to shake. "We're going where?" they whispered to each other in horror. They were a sickly shade of white and looked as though they may pass out. Doug already knowing the news tried to calm the two terrified girl. He told them that they would be fine and the king would never allow harm to come to them._

 _Audrey's girl squad shrieked in alarm, "What!" They then began to complain about how the Isle wouldn't have anywhere to shop and how dangerous it would be with all those murderers surrounding them. However, Audrey just looked down at her nails preoccupied. She still hated the idea but it was decided and there was no way to change that. If she was honest with herself, since she'd known about the Isle, she had grown curious. She could understand what Doug had meant when he said he thought it was interesting. After having some time to think about it she began to wonder about the villains. Did they have kids? What were they like? How did the Isle work? Who ran the Isle? Did the villains attack each other or did they band together? So many questions had run through Audrey's head since Ben had told her. She didn't know anymore if she was excited or terrified by the idea._

 _Similar to the popular girls the jocks did not take kindly to the idea. Chad's voice broke through the other two. "What? We're going where? You've got to be kidding? This is a joke, right?" he fired questions off._

 _Travis was now completely frozen. His mind went blank before horrible images of villains started flashing through his mind. His friends always made fun of him for paying attention in class but now he was thankful he had. He remembered every appalling, gruesome things his history teacher had shown them in class, every story his parents had told him growing up, everything came to him at once. Houston, who would normally find a way to laugh at time like this, sat there unmoving. He couldn't find a joke to crack. The look on the King's face told him he wasn't trying to just give them a good scare; he was serious. Ben and Fairy Godmother's looks only confirmed the horrifying fact that they were going to the villain's prison. He didn't know what the point was. What could they have done to warrant such a punishment? Sure, not everyone got along as well as their parents would like but no one was outright cruel to other people, not like the villains were._

 _Maeve and Duncan, who had been elbowing each other in their chairs, paused to share a glance at the announcement. Duncan turned to his sister, "Are we transferring schools? Do they have an archery team?"_

" _No you idiot! Chad's stupid plan has us all banished to the Isle!" Maeve's voice rose above the others on her side of the room._

 _Partially behind his father, Ben began mouthing to Chad, 'What did you do?'_

 _Chad whispered, "Is that why we're going to the Isle?" His eyes were wide in fear._

 _Ben shook his head before mouthing his question again._

" _Don't worry about it," Chad waved him off leaning back with a bit of relief._

 _The rest of the kids on that half of the room had noticed this exchange. Most of them calmed down at little at this new information. Aziz, in the back row, had continued laughing at the original announcement and his classmates' reactions to it. The trip sounded like fun._

 _As the sophomores devolved into more chaos, the King put his hands up in a placating gesture. "Relax, kids, relax!" his voice reached over the class. "It will only be for a single day and you will be properly protected. Fairy Godmother, and two members of my own guard will be going along."_

 _The class visibly relaxed. "When will this be happening?" Travis raised his hand like he was in class._

" _Good question. Almost everything is already set up, your parents have been informed, so be ready next Wednesday morning." the King finished. "If you have any further questions ask Ben. He planned the trip." Without another word he swept out of the room leaving his son and the headmistress to answer the barrage of questions that followed._

An abrupt smack on his chest from Chad, who sat on his left, startled Ben from his memories. "Dude, we're here." Chad informed him with a somber look plastered on his face. "This place looks pretty worn down."

Ben glanced around. Almost every window was broken, the roofs were metal sheets that looked as though they would fall apart at any moment. The place looked like a tornado had come through followed by a hurricane.

Phil, one of the assigned Kingsguard, stepped out of the passenger seat of the limousine. He buttoned his suit as he approached the back door and opened it, offering a hand to Fairy Godmother. She took it as she stepped out onto the cracked pavement. Phil assisted each of the ladies inside the limousine as they stepped out. The other Kingsguard, Albert, had opened the trunk and was assisting each student in grabbing their bag. Only a few of the girls had brought one, but there were too many students for them all to have fit inside the limousine.

Once all the students had gathered outside the car, Fairy Godmother pressed a button on a small remote and the limousine shrank to the size of a toy. She placed it in her pocket and turned to address the class. "Now, we have already gone over the ground rules, but to remind everyone one more time," she began lecturing. "One, stay together. We are here as one group and will remain one group. Two, keep track of your belongings. Three, no talking to anyone without asking myself, Phil or Albert. Does everyone understand?"

A round of nods and murmured "Yes ma'am's" were her response.

"Good. Now does everyone have everything?"

Chad's voice rang out from the middle of the group, "My wallet is missing!"

Aziz smirked mischievously from the left. He reached to his back pocket where he had stashed Chad's wallet before they had even left Auradon. His smirk quickly fell off his face when he realized the wallet was no longer there. A sinking realization hit him and he checked his other pocket where he kept his own wallet. It, too, was missing. Upset, he raised his hand, "Mine is too," he informed Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother sighed. _Well, this trip is off to a great start,_ she thought. However, she just said, "Well, I'm sure they'll turn up somewhere." Then she motioned for the class to follow her and they headed deeper into the Isle.

Turning the corner, the villain smirked as he pulled out his score. He examined them with his russet brown eyes. He had skillfully snagged two small leather objects from the strange newcomers. One was a light, pale blue with a glass button to hold it together. The other was mainly purple but had some scarlet red outlining the edges. Opening them he began to look through the contents. There was strange green paper and small plastic rectangles. Looking up, he glanced around. It was still early, not many people were up yet, but those who were, he need to look out for. Looking back at the strange objects in his hands he wondered aloud, "What the hell is this shit?"


	3. What Kind of School is This?

**A/N: And we're back with our 3rd Chapter! Definite language and some violence in this chapter. That's your warning. Also, it's ultimatefan's birthday today so YAY! (MarciaK says if you want me, I'm free, but fair warning, I come with a 1 year old but she's adorable so I don't know why that would be an issue.). Now, onto the story**

Chapter 3

Fairy Godmother led the way into the main hall of the school. The Auradon kids filed in nicely in order, with the intention of waiting for everyone to arrive. Instead they stopped in shock. A mass of multi-colored haired kids were standing in a circle chanting, "Fight!"  
Another student shoved past Ben, "Move it you stupid fuck" he growled out.  
Audrey whispered in Ben's ear, "Where are the teachers? Shouldn't they be stopping this?"  
A teenager with a stupid grin on his face sauntered up, "And who might you be?" His eyes taking in Madilian. She shuffled uncomfortable closer to Audrey and Faye.  
Ben stepped in, "We're visiting. Where are the teachers? Why aren't they stopping this?"  
"What do you mean? They're right there?" He pointed to a group of three adults.  
They watched as one of these "teachers" screamed, "Rip his head off!" towards the center of the fight.  
Another one chimed in with, "Come on you cunt! You can do better than that!"  
"I thought this was a school. Shouldn't you be in class?" Fairy Godmother looked horrified.  
"I just come here to get away from my dad. But I learned my ABC's," he began singing completely off key, "A-B-C-D-Fuck with me. And guess what you will see? My fist coming at your face-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" a girl with blue hair and piercing blue eyes screamed from the right of them.  
The entire Auradon class turned and looked. A white haired boy with black, white, and red leather clothing sat below a shattered statue. He was fidgeting with an electronic device in his hands, "Can we get some gunpowder on the way home?" he asked a purple haired girl above him in the alcove and leaning against the statue.  
"What do you need gunpowder for?" The blue haired girl asked.  
"I think I can make a bomb out of this. Let's see if it works on the barrier," the white haired boy answered.  
"Bombs are cool. Can you make second one to blow up Shrimpy's house?" a long haired guy said from where he sat atop the legs of the broken statue. He was tan and muscular, wearing sleeveless red and gold leather.  
"Yes, do a second one. We'll stop by Smee's on the way home," the purple haired girl seemed uninterested but still responded.  
A girl with blue box braids, who happened to be passing, stopped and turned to the group of four. "My name's not Shrimpy" she snapped through clenched teeth, her hands balled into fists.  
The purple haired girl nonchalantly waved her away, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Shrimpy." The girl growled but stomped away.  
"A bomb? Who are those four?" Lonnie looked horrified as she turned back to the villain kid who'd been singing so horribly.  
"Oh, that's Mal and her gang. No one messes with them. They're hard core," he said as he took a step back and seemed to look anywhere but at them.  
"Mal?" Ben seemed confused.  
"Yeah, Mal, as in Maleficent's daughter. Then that's Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter." He pointed to each of them. "The guy on top of the statue is Jay, Jafar's son and the shorter guy is Carlos, Cruella de Vil's kid. Those four run the Isle and if you mess with one you mess with all of them," the villain kid elaborated.  
"Right." Ben nodded. He understood now, or so he thought. If you hadn't lived on the Isle, it was impossible to understand.  
"And who might you be?" Fairy Godmother sweetly asked. She had only just realized they didn't know this kid's name.

"Me? Oh, I'm Gil. My dad is Gaston."  
Ben recoiled just the slightest bit. This was the son of the man who was obsessed with his mom. It was disturbing in a way.  
Gil didn't seem to notice his reaction, but Fairy Godmother placed a hand on Ben's elbow, "Well, it's very nice to meet you. Now, why don't you run off to class."  
Gil nodded and started wandering down the corridor. But half way down he turned and asked, "where's class?"

After a gruesome ten minutes the fight was deemed over. One of the boys who had been part of it was lying unconscious in the middle of the hallway. The crowd that had been surrounding the two brawling students had started to dissipate. When Fairy Godmother could finally see the boy left lying on the floor, a teenage girl was kneeling over him. The first thing the Auradonians noticed was her black top hat. Her black hair was an afro with green streaks running through it. She wore a black leather tube top with lime green, corset style lacing up the front and her mid thigh length skirt was black with lime green petticoats underneath. The leather parts of the skirt were like Roman soldier's uniforms, strips of leather sewn into a free moving skirt. Her leather jacket had a large half-skull on the back and when she turned, the group saw the same skull on the front of her top hat. At first, she seemed to be helping the unconscious boy, but when she stood, she had an orange leather wristband and a knife in her hand. She looked straight at the teens from Auradon as she pocketed both items and smirked before leaving the scene, her knee high leather boots audible with each step even in the still loud corridor.

Fairy Godmother turned to Albert and Phil on either side of the group of teens. "Stay here," she said before turning to check on the beaten boy. Tentatively walking over, she knelt down beside the boy. He had blood dripping from his nose and a badly busted lip. Glancing up, she saw the other boy who had been part of the fight, being slapped on his back by a group of teens.

"Alright, way to go man," a black haired boy with red streaks congratulated the victor with a fist bump.

"Yeah, that was totally wicked" a girl with fiery orange hair, who was practically hanging on his arm, told him with a seductive tone.

Steeling herself, Fairy Godmother approached the group of teenagers. "Is there somewhere that boy can be taken to be treated?" she gestured to the boy still unconscious on the floor.

"Yeah, we'll give him to Ursula. Maybe she'll cook him. He'd be more useful that way" the fiery orange haired girl snipped at the good fairy before laughing with her friends.

"Oh, come on. Where's the fun in that? If we give him to Ursula, Dad won't get the chance to teach the punk to respect his betters," the boy who had won the fight told them with a vicious grin. He was a large and muscular teen, though he couldn't be older than fifteen. His skin was olive toned and he wore his black hair long. His almond-shaped eyes were a vibrant yellow and Fairy Godmother quickly realized this was Shan Yu's son.

"Temujin, let's get out of here," the orange haired girl attempted to draw the boy away. The boy, Temujin, eyed her up and down before responding.

"We most definitely will." He began sauntering toward the exit with the girl still hanging off his arm.

Fairy Godmother turned to the others who still remained. "Is there no one who can give him medical attention? A doctor perhaps? Even a nurse will do at this point." She seemed to have gained some courage as her voice had hardened into more of a no-nonsense tone and she was stood more erect in front of the remaining teens.

"Well, there is Dr. Facilier," a fiery blue eyed girl informed her with a malicious grin.

"Fuck you, Hela!" the boy who had lost the fight said, sitting up quickly. Looking at him, he still had blood dripping from his nose but it was his eyes that caught Fairy Godmother's attention. Like the other boy his were bright yellow. Examining his features more she saw the similarities between the boys that had been fight. However, the one who was picking himself off the ground looked younger. He couldn't have been older than twelve.

"Aw, has Temujin's baby brother woken up finally? Took you long enough," Hela teased the bleeding boy.

"You know what? Just cause he's three years older than me doesn't make me weak! I'm the toughest in my age" he fired back at Hela with a hard tone.

"That may be, Sukh, but you'll always be Temujin's _little_ brother," Hela continued to taunt him.

Stopping the confrontation before it could go further, Fairy Godmother interrupted the exchange. "Are you okay, young man?" she asked her showing the concern through her voice.

"What's it to you, old BAT!" he snapped viciously, causing Fairy Godmother to take a step back in alarm.

"Hey, don't call her that! She's only trying to help. You're the one who decided to participate in that outrageous fight," Ben quickly jumped to her defense. The Auradon students had been gradually making their way over during the exchange and were now only a couple feet behind Fairy Godmother.

"Whatever, you priss" Sukh snarled before stomping away.

Fairy Godmother started to follow him but Phil gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "Don't. Fairy Godmother it's not worth it."

Her shoulders raised in a sigh, "You're right." Turning back to the group she continued, "I think that's enough of the school. Why don't we move on to our next activity."

"Good idea," Ben agreed as the others nodded.

As they began filing out the door Lonnie turned to Chad, "I swear if what you did is really the reason we got sent here I'm going to kill you when we get back... if we get back." her voice had an ominous tone.

Betty was listening in on the conversation of Ben once again asking what Chad had done and another one of Chad's evasive ''don't worry about it" answers. She was too busy looking back at the two boys behind her to notice there was one more step down. Missing it, she stumbled a few steps forward, only stopping when she ran into a blue haired girl. She looked up as the girl turned around. Evie, that other boy had said she was called. Evie, the Evil Queen's daughter.

Betty immediately started stuttering an apology. "I-i-i-i'm s-s-s-or-r-r-ry," she managed to force out.

The villain kid smiled, "No harm done."

Betty breathed a sigh of relief, before another voice reached her ear. "Don't you ever touch her again!" Jay growled at the poor girl while pulling Evie behind him.

Chad, Ben, and Travis quickly followed suit and stood in front of Betty. "Is there a problem?" Ben asked.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger!**


	4. We're Missing One!

**A/N: Warning for some language, though not as bad as last chapter. We would like to apologize for the delay in posting. It was a combination of writer's block, fighting between sister authors, and general life. We will attempt to be more frequent on updating from now on.**

Chapter 4

The three Auradon jocks stood toe to toe with the villain kids. Betty had been pulled back towards the center of the group where Doug was comforting her as she sobbed.

Evie tried to calm the situation from her place behind the others. "Guys it was an accident. I'm fine. She's already apologized. There's no need to get so worked up."

"The girl should have been paying attention. No one! Touches! You!" Mal spat out through clenched teeth.

"Hey," Chad blurted out. "What, it's not like she's special or something. We are royal, unlike you." He gestured to the group behind him.

"Chad! Shut up! Are you trying to get us killed. You just have to mess everything up just like back at Auradon," Melody hissed from directly behind him.

But the damage was done. "Auradon?" Carlos asked. "As in our sworn enemies?" Without even having to look, the others knew Mal had a malicious grin that could rival her mother's.

Another group of villian kids were close enough they had also overheard and were now making their way over. "Well, well, well," the leader of this second group said as he sauntered closer, "that's interesting." The new boy was tall and dressed in reddish-brown leather. His brown hair hung in front of his heavily lined eyes. The most noticeable feature about him though, was his left hand where he held a gleaming, silver hook. Inserting himself in the front of the original four he placed his arm around Mal, while the rest of his group span out around the Auradon students.

"Listen we don't want any trouble," Ben tried diffusing the situation.

"Then you shouldn't have caused trouble," Carlos countered.

"Can I take care of them or do you want to, my dragon-spawn," Harry flirted with Mal.

Without a glance in his direction Mal smacked him roughly on his chest. "Oh, right. Not in public." Harry backed away slightly, allowing Jay and Carlos to stand beside Mal again.

"Uh, Fairy Godmother!" Ben called in a panicked tone.

Fairy Godmother had already pushed her way to the front of the Auradon kids. "What happened?"

Ben started to explain how they had landed in this situation but was quickly cut off. "That bitch," Mal gestured to Betty, who was still sobbing into Doug's shoulder, "tried to attack my girl."

"I'm sure it was a mistake," Fairy Godmother tried calming the raging teens.

"Doesn't matter. You messed with E, which means you messed with us," Jay growled taking a step forward.

Both villain groups started to close in on the Auradon students but were quickly stopped by Evie's startling declaration. "You know what, I'm leaving. I'm not watching this. I told you it was fine. I told you I didn't want you to start a fight on my behalf." Evie turned on her heels and started to stomp away.

Mal briefly glanced at Evie's retreating back before turning to Carlos. "Go stop her." Nodding his head, he went after the pissed off princess. Turning back, she hissed at Harry to take his group and leave. With a confused look he nodded and headed off towards his dad's boat with his crew following close behind. Finally, she turned back to the terrified Auradon group. "Don't think you're off the hook that easy. E may not want you dead but there is plenty I can do without killing you. I have quite the imagination. If you know what's good for you you won't mess with us again," she threatened before stalking back to the shadows. Jay and Carlos followed quickly, only stopping to give the Auradon group a deadly look.

Evie, who had returned with Carlos, stepped forward. "Sorry about them." she gestured to her friends. "They can be overprotective. I hope you can forgive them, they were just looking out for me…"

Evie was cut off by a stern "Evie! Let's go," from Mal. With a slight nod of her head and a mouthed 'sorry' to the still scared group, she turned and joined the others.

After quickly confirming that Ben, Chad, and Travis were alright Fairy Godmother went and consoled a still weeping Betty. "I-i j-j-just d-do-on't get it. I-it wa-as an a-aci-ident a-and I-i-i apo-o-ogized ri-ight awa-ay." Betty sobbed into Doug's shoulder, still shaking.

"I know dear. You did nothing wrong, but just remember the children here aren't like the ones back home," Fairy Godmother comforted her while rubbing soft circles on her back.

"Wow, they're crazy. I mean you touched her," Chad scoffed with a disbelieving shake of his head.

"I know. They're so animalistic," Lonnie agreed.

"No wonder they're locked up too," Audrey chimed in.

"Yeah, totally," Faye agreed.

"You all can shut up!" Aziz snapped. Every single Auradon kid stopped to look at him. "We have no idea what their lives are like. You saw how the school was, how do you think the streets are. They're not privileged and they don't live in castles where everything is a sing-a-long. Who knows, do they even get enough to eat cause that's what real life is like sometimes, just ask my dad. We walked in on a fight that those 'teachers' were 'supervising.' If that's how it is in a large group how bad do you think it can be if someone is walking alone."

"Wow, Aziz. Say it like you mean it," Melody challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever, go back to your undersea castle," Aziz retorted before turning on his heels and stomping off. Fairy Godmother quickly followed him after assuring the group would stay. Due to her delay, she was still a few feet back when he turned a corner. She hurried to catch up, but stopped when she heard voices.

Aziz fumed as he left the others. 'They're all so ignorant sometimes,' he thought as he turned a corner. He stopped on a dime as he almost ran into the back of Jay, his parent's rival's kid. 'That's a lot to describe their connection.' he thought. The group of four had noticed his presence immediately and turned.

"Hi," was all he managed to say.

"An Auradon pansy has wandered away from the herd. What are you doing without your mommy and daddy?" Mal taunted him.

Aziz raised an eyebrow. "One, I didn't want to come here. Two, they're idiots."

"Aren't they your friends?" Carlos asked.

"Some of them, but that doesn't change the fact that they're idiots," he began. "Listen, I know that life here is very different from back home. My dad has told stories of how he grew up on the streets and I have a feeling growing up here was even worse. Therefore, it's not my place to judge you and I won't."

"You're dad grew up on the streets?" Jay cocked his head and uncrossed his arms. "You Aladdin's son?" he pointed at Aziz's chest.

"Yeah, yeah. Your dad wanted my mom and the throne. My dad and some genie stopped it. That's their story, not mine," Aziz brushed off the slightly aggressive tone Jay had. "Do you want to make our own?" he stuck out his hand for a shake.

Evie stepped forward hopefully. "Mal? Can we please bring him along?" she pleaded quietly in Mal's ear.

Mal glanced at her before looking back at Aziz and looking him up and down. "Fine."

Jay took Aziz's hand and jerked his head in a follow me gesture. Aziz nodded and took off behind them at a jog.

Fairy Godmother strained her ear, trying to hear the group of teenagers. They had gotten too quiet for her to hear now. She had heard Maleficent's daughter say "fine" but nothing since then. She decided it was time to step in and bring Aziz back to the group. Stepping around the corner, she saw them, but they were no longer a few feet away. Instead they were more than halfway down the block. "AZIZ!" she yelled at her wayward student's back. He didn't even glance back as he turned a corner with the four villain kids.

Fairy Godmother almost ran after him, but knew she would never catch the boy. That was when the panic set in. "Oh, pumpkin seeds _,"_ she cursed under her breath. Her thoughts began to race. _I knew this was a bad idea. I told the king it would be too dangerous, but did he listen? Noooo. Now Aziz is gone, Betty's been threatened, and the villains know that Auradon students are on the Isle. This trip couldn't get worse._

When she returned to the group, Albert immediately asked, "where's the boy?"

All Fairy Godmother could do was shake her head as no words came out when she opened her mouth. Gesturing, with her hand she pulled Phil and Albert to the side where she could speak to them without the children hearing. With difficulty Fairy Godmother managed to tell them, "Aziz, he-he took off with those kids. The ones who threatened Betty, he just went with them. Ooo, when we get back home, he and I are going to have a serious discussion. His parents will be getting a lengthy email from me too."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Phil grumbled taking a quick glance around. It seemed that whatever school session had been occurring was now over. The school area was almost abandoned besides them and a few stragglers that seemed to be well on their way.

Drawing his attention back to Fairy Godmother, he saw she was wearing a small frown. "I know. I told King Adam we shouldn't come here, but we can't change it now. What should we do? Aziz, has gone off with a group of villains!" she expertly exclaimed.

"How about this Albert and you will continue the field trip, take them to the market and 'government' agency, I'll go after Aziz. There can't be that many places he could be, it's an island. Once I have him we'll meet you at the market and if you're not there will go back to where we arrived," Phil formulated a plan.

Fairy Godmother took a moment to think it over before agreeing with a nod of her head. She quickly told Phil to be careful before making her way back to the children. "Okay, now that everything's settled, how about we continue the trip?" she asked her voice having it's usual sweetness but also very strained. Not really waiting for an answer she turned and began leading the students back to the center of the Isle.


	5. On a Boat

Chapter 5

Running down the street Aziz had never felt so free. _Is this what Dad was talking about? He said he was glad to be with mom but sometimes missed the streets. Is this why?_ "Hey, A, you gonna join the land of the living?" Jay gave him a rough nudge.

"Wha-?" his attention was snapped back to reality. The four villain kids were standing a few steps below him on a slope. Looking around, he realized he was nowhere near the school or his class. Instead, he was by the border, the water surrounding the Isle was black and looked as though if you stepped into it, you would die from some horrible poison. To the right of him, he saw what could have been called a ship at some point, but now was a run down wreck with gaping holes in the side.

"Where are we?" he asked confused.

"The docks. We need some gunpowder and Hook's ship is the largest source on the Isle. Of course, stealing it from him directly is idiotic," Carlos explained as he looked toward a small hut next to the ship. "Instead, we get it from there." He pointed to the hut. The hut was nearly as run down as the ship. It had a large hole in the roof and showed wear from the constant water lapping at it. It stood apart from the ship but seemed to have been built from the same materials. Perhaps, the ship itself was the source of the wood?

Aziz took the few steps to catch up and they continued down the slope. Mal, Evie, and Carlos stopped. Aziz paused with them for a moment, but Jay jerked his head. "Let's see what the thief's son can do," he gently challenged. He jogged ahead and Aziz followed a moment later. The other three remained outside on the lookout as he and Jay snuck through the window into the hut.

The inside was worse than the outside. The one room shack was decrepit. The bed held a single tattered blanket and the table was crooked. The majority of the space was taken up by three large barrels in the corner. Pointing to the busted pantries, Jay instructed Aziz to begin ransacking them as he made his way to the barrels. "What am I looking for?" he asked as he opened the first. There were a couple wooden cups and a chipped bowl inside.

"I don't know. Find stuff," Jay continued scooping gunpowder into the sacks he had brought with him. After a brief glance at him, Aziz turned back to the cabinets. He opened the second one only to yelp as he came face to face with yellow eyes. The ragged black cat they belonged to hissed as it arched its back. Aziz quickly shut the pantry door.

"Shut up," he mumbled at Jay who had stopped to laugh at him. He turned back to open the next door and was finally rewarded. It wasn't any of the expensive jewels the girls wore back at Auradon but it was something. He grabbed the tarnished gold necklace and a silver ring, "Found something." He turned to look for Jay but all he saw was his hand as he left the window. Crossing the room, he glanced at out the window to see Jay already halfway back to the group. The door handle jingled causing him to whip his head back to look. A chubby man wearing a black and white striped shirt putzed into the room. "Uh-oh hi" he stuttered before quickly jumping out the window and sprinting up to the core four.

"Had trouble there?" Mal asked with a venomous grin but he could hear the amusement behind it.

"Long time no see," a heavy british accent came from behind him. Turning, he saw it was the same boy who had ganged up with Mal against them.

"Hi, Harry" Evie greeted him sweetly while twirling her hair before glancing at Mal and quickly retreating back to Carlos' side.

"Hello, Evie. So what are you lot doing with an Auradon kid?" he asked with disdain. He walked past Aziz with a heated look as though sizing him up. As he reached Mal he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"This one's not too bad. He's doesn't actually have a stick up his ass," Mal nodded with a slight sense of approval.

"Interesting. So what brings you to my side?" he gestured to the rundown ship.

"You just picking a few things up" Jay nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"You ROTTEN kids you!" Smee came as fast as he could manage up the hill as he shook his hand in a fist. When he caught sight of his captain's son, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Hello, Captain Junior." Harry simply raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll just be going sir. Have a good day." He quickly retreated back to his hut.

Turning to his girlfriend, he asked, "So, what did you take?"

"Nothing much. Just the usual," Jay told him as he fiddled with the few other items he had swiped before Smee's arrival.

"Well, as long as it wasn't a silver ring. My dad gave it to him to hold onto." Aziz's face drained of all color with his comment. Fearfully, he glanced at Jay to find the other boy staring at him. When Jay noticed the pale shade the usually golden skinned boy was wearing, his lips broke into a mischievous grin. With a slight gesture of his head, Jay silently asked him if it was one of the items he had acquired. Aziz went even paler as he nodded his head in reply.

"Why don't we all hang around a while? We're close to the border so if Carlos finishes his project we can test it out," Jay suggested, his slightly malicious side showing.

"Yeah, you guys are welcomed in my cabin," Harry offered to the group but he had turned to Mal.

"Carlos, you have everything to finish your project?" Mal glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"As long as Jay and the new guy were successful, I'm good," he shrugged while bringing his bomb out.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Lead the way," Mal gestured to the rundown ship before shoving Harry not roughly though certainly not gently.

The group of six headed back down the slope. As they approached Captain Hook's ship, Aziz's pace began to falter until he came to a stop right before the gangplank. Harry and Mal crossed together followed closely by Carlos and Evie. Jay who planned on crossing last paused with Aziz.

"Dude, what's the problem?"

"What problem? Everything's fine," Aziz bluffed but his internal anxiety continued to grow. Attempting to appear confident, he strolled onto the thin wooden board that had held everyone before him.

Jay smirked at his back. Aziz crossed in only four steps as he attempted to make the deck of the ship as quickly as possible. Jay followed at a much more leisurely pace.

"Don't they have boats where you're from?" Jay whispered to Aziz careful not to catch the others attention.

"Yeah, but I never go on them. My parents aren't exactly thrilled with the idea of me dating a mermaid," Aziz match Jay's volume.

"Well, no worries. Hook's boat hasn't sunk yet and we've tried," Jay chuckled clapping Aziz on the back.

By the time they'd made it to Harry's personal cabin, the others had already settled in. Mal and Harry sat next to each other on the bed and were in the middle of a conversation about the best way to sharpen knives. Carlos had taken a spot on the floor and was diligently working on his project. Evie had taken her spot on the desk, her legs dangling off the side. After a quick glance at Jay, Aziz crossed the room and took the chair at the desk. Jay closed the door before leaning against it, crossing his arms.

"So, Aziz, what's a prep kid like you doing hanging around with the worst the Isle has to offer?" Harry began taunting while cleaning the fake hook he wore.

"Well, after what happened at the school, I got pissed at my class and wandered off. I bumped into these guys," he gestured to the other four, "and they asked me to join them, so here I am," he explained with a shrug.

Evie leaned forward on the desk, "So, what are all you Auradon kids doing here in the first place?" She tossed her hair back and her voice got higher as she asked, "Looking for a princess to save?"

Suddenly, a pillow smacked her in the side of the face. "Knock it off," Mal warned.

Aziz chuckled, "No, Evie, sorry. The king felt we should meet you guys." He sugar-coated.

Mal raised an eyebrow, "Meet us? You guys sure ran away from the school real quick."

"Well, more like get to know the Isle. We're supposed to learn more about your way of life. Visit some stuff, talk to the locals. I think he wanted us to see how dangerous you're supposed to be."

Simultaneously, Harry and Jay almost purred with a happy grins on their faces, "Dangerous? Huh?"

Mal rolled her eyes while Aziz chuckled again. "Oh, yeah. You guys are terrifying," Carlos' voiced dripped with sarcasm.

Lunging forward, Jay pulled the smaller boy into a headlock and started rubbing at his head. "You want to say that again?" Jay asked.

"Jay, the bomb! Eeeuuhh!" Carlos tried fighting Jay off.

Jay let go, "Right, I forgot there was a bomb in the room."

Sighing Evie mumbled under her breath, "Idiot." Carlos return to the bomb and checked to make sure nothing was damaged.

"Leave Carlos alone. I don't feel like blowing up cause you're being stupid," Mal warned. Carlos had resumed his tinkering and Jay mumbled a yeah yeah.

"So the king thinks we're dangerous? Is that because back in Auradon you're used to all those rules so mommy and daddy's precious angels can't get hurt," Mal returned to their previous discussion.

"Hey, we may play it 'safe' but that doesn't mean we don't know how to have fun." Aziz quickly defended.

"Like what? Practicing writing decrees and walking in straight lines?" Mal jabbed.

"While, I'm sure some of the idiots at my school love doing that, that's not what most of us consider fun."

"Then what do you do for fun," Evie asked while twirling her hair with a suggestive look.

"Umm- we play sports, hang out with friends. I personally think messing with people is fun. You know, taking their phones and stuff. I think the funniest thing that's happened in Auradon was right before we came here. Chad did this thing. I mean it was hilarious," Aziz trailed off in a fit of laughter.

"What he do?" Jay asked mildly curious from the door.

"He.." Aziz was cut off from an angry shout above them.

"SMEE!" Hook angrily began shouting. "What so you mean you lost it! My mother gave me that ring! I TOLD you to keep it somewhere safe!"

"Captain, I-i-i swears I had i' this mornin'. I had i' safely hidden in mah cupboards. I don't know where i' coulda gone," the group of teens could hear Smee's nervousness even below the deck.

"Well, then you better find it. Useless cur. I should throw you overboard and let the crocodile eat you! What are you still doing here? Go and get it back!"

"Yes sir. Right away sir." Smee retreating footsteps could be heard as he went back to his hut in a desperate attempt to find the ring.

The teens turned to each other before they began laughing. "So, which one of you took it?" Harry asked as the laughter died down.

Pulling it out of his pocket, Aziz held the ring out towards Harry, "Jay, told me to find stuff. I didn't know it was sentimental."

Harry started laughing, "Well, you found something alright. I suppose you are okay," He took the ring out of his outstretched hand. "I could use this. Smee is an easy target but my dad still trust him with stuff. Better I keep it until the time is right."

"Makes sense," Aziz and as he others nodded.

Carlos suddenly turned to Mal, "So, remember how I said I have everything I needed?" he paused with a sigh, "I don't. I need a few more wires and some kind of casing."

"Carlooos" Mal's voice almost had a whining quality to it.

"I didn't even know I needed it," he defended.

"Well, let's go get it so you can finished" Mal stood up from the bed.

The others followed her lead, everyone filling out of the room the way they came. Aziz didn't hesitate at the gangplank this time. They began meandering down the streets talking amongst themselves.

As they approached the market the talking died down to silence. They began creeping around the edges searching for the objects Carlos needed. Aziz looked around, comparing the Isle's market to the mall in Auradon. He was examining a shop's items when a particular group of people caught his attention. He would have been able to recognize them anywhere but Audrey's light pink dress with matching heels stuck out in the dreary place. He wasn't the only one who had spotted a familiar face. Across from him Fairy Godmother's face was furious. She held up a hand and beckoned him to come.


	6. The Rotten Market

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. School, illnesses, soccer, new puppy, etc. were the causes. We apologize. Also thanks to those of you who pointed out a problem with our first upload of this chapter. We hope this has corrected it. If not, let us know again...Now onto the story!**

Chapter 6

Audrey stepped into the marketplace with hope. Immediately, she lost every bit of it. " _This is the marketplace!? Where were the pretty clothes, the jewelry, all the electronics? This was nothing like back home."_ Beside Audrey, Faye and Madilin looked around too. They both hoped to find something that caught their eye.

Madilin spotted the stall first. It had sheer fabrics hanging from the top. She pointed it out to the girls beside her. Audrey smiled just a bit and asked some of the jocks, Ben, Chad and Travis, to go along with them. They were going to listen to Fairy Godmother's advice and stay in groups; the three jocks would hopefully provide protection. Plus, Audrey could be near her boyfriend.

Once the group reached the stall, Audrey immediately reached out to feel the pink scrap of fabric. She nearly recoiled a moment later as she realized how scratchy the material was. Though it appeared to be sateen, it felt more like wool. Audrey looked toward Faye beside her who had had a nearly identical reaction to a scrap of blue fabric. She shook her head and looked down, disappointed in the selection already. _This was supposed to be the best part of the trip!_

Chad and Travis had taken a few steps toward the next stall while the girls discussed what to do. A bunch of apples had caught Travis' eye and Chad was excited to mess with the bushels of fruit too. Chad reached out to pick up a particularly red apple when his hand was struck with a thin rod. "OWW!" he howled while jumping back and bringing his hand to his mouth to suck on the red welt that was already forming.

Travis jumped to Chad's defense a moment later. "What was that for?" he demanded to know. The blonde woman who held the rod stepped around the wooden lean-to that passed for a stall. Her pink hat clashed horribly with her yellow shirt and blue sleeveless jacket.

"I'm not lettin' you kids get away wit' stealing nuthing from me," she decreed.

"I was just gonna look at it!" Chad whined. "I'm hungry! And, I have money...I can pay. I've never stolen anything in my life."

"Sure. I'll believe tha' when the King comes to the Isle!" she retorted.

"Chad, Travis, what are you two doing? We're supposed to stay together!" Ben hurried over while still keeping an eye on the girls.

"But I'm hungry," Chad complained while rubbing his hand.

"Where are your snacks? You filled a whole backpack with junk food," Ben asked exasperated.

"I ate them all," Chad mumbled under his breath, looking down.

"Guys, it doesn't matter. Lets just go. I wouldn't eat that food anyway," Travis said as he turned to look at them.

The apples had black spots and looked like they were already half rotten away. Audrey and the girls came up next to Ben, not wanting to get separated. "Ew!" Faye shrieked as she spotted the fruit for sale. "Ew, ew, ew," she repeated as she cringed and made a stop motion with her hands.

The stall owner humphed. "I tell ya tha' I only sell the best tha' the Isle has to offer. If you all don't like it, figure ou' how ta swim to the mainland."

"What do you mean this is the best you have to offer? It's all rotten," Ben gestured to the gruesome food in the bushels.

"This is all them Auradon prigs send us. Any leftovers tha' ain't good enough for the puritans get sent over here," the stall owner snapped. "Were you born yes'rday? Everyone knows this."

"Uhhhh….we're new...Nice to meet you!" he stammered as he grabbed Chad and Audrey by their arms and started dragging them away. The other three smiled and waved nervously as they followed. Ben spotted Fairy Godmother and dropped his friend's arms as he made a beeline toward her.

Coming up beside her, he touched her elbow. "We need to talk...now," he pressured through partially gritted teeth. Her eyes widened and she let him guide her to the side easily.

"What's wrong? Did someone get hurt?" She quickly asked, her voice laced with worry.

"It seems plenty of people have gotten hurt. They just aren't _our_ people. And it's still going on!" he spat.

"Still going on? Who is hurt Ben? Tell me so I can help!" she insisted.

Ben swung his head around quickly, his eyes scanned the nearest stalls, looking for any that sold fruit or other produce. He spotted a vendor selling what looked like small cantaloupe just a few feet away. He marched over to it, expecting Fairy Godmother to follow. Once he got closer, he realized how perfect an example this stall was.

"This is what I'm talking about!" he spit out venomously. The cantaloupe were not cantaloupe. They were oranges. Oranges so moldy, they had turned an off white color in most places. He picked one up quickly. The stall owner had come closer when he approached but made no move to stop him from touching the goods like the previous one had. "It's rotten! All of it! It comes this way. They get leftovers; things too rotten for even our dogs!" he was nearly screaming by the end of his short rant.

Fairy Godmother looked around nervously. "Ben, I appreciate what you are saying, but here and now is not the time. We do not want to attract any unwanted attention."

"Unwanted attention? We stick out like a sore thumb already. I need to call my father. There are a few things I want to discuss with him." Ben turned and stomped off. He made it a few rows away before he stopped to take a few deep breaths. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call his parents. He was serious about confronting the man. He was halfway through dialing the familiar number when a sound distracted him.

Looking up, Ben saw a young child staring at him and the phone in his hand. The girl couldn't have been older than six and she was dirty. Her hair was matted and unkempt and her clothes were no better than rags. In her hand she held on what once passed as an apple. Now all the item of food could be considered was a discolored lump. The skin had shriveled and turned black. Noticing his glance, the girl backed up and cradled the rotten fruit to her chest as though it was the most valuable thing she had. With horror, Ben realized that she was scared of losing what little food she had. Lowering himself to her level, he took out the first item of he found in his bag. Ironically, it was the same fruit the young girl thought was so precious only his was still in the proper eating condition. Holding it out to her, he said, "Here take it." His voice soft and gentle.

The girl cautiously stepped towards him. Reaching out her hand she had almost taken the nutritious fruit when she suddenly stepped back and jerked her hand away. "What do you want for it?" her voice barely made it to a whisper and Ben had to strain to hear her.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. He didn't want anything in return, all he wanted was to fix the problem Auradon had created on the Isle.

The little girl took a moment to steady herself before informing the naive prince. "Nobody gives away food for nothing. There's always a catch."

A heartbreaking reality fell on the prince. This girl could barely get enough to eat and when she did it came at a price. This was no way for a child to grow up. She shouldn't have to worry about not eating and she shouldn't have to be afraid of what she needed to do to earn food. Sighing sadly, Ben bargained with her, "How about this? An even deal here and now. Your apple for mine?"

She studied Ben for a moment before nodding her head and stepping closer. She held out her hand for the prince to place the apple in. Gently putting it in her hand, Ben grasped the moldy food he had traded for.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Sir," the girl quickly ran off to hide to eat her meal.

As she ran off, Ben's heart sank. She truly thought that was even. He looked at the rotten apple in his hand and carefully wrapped it up before placing it in an outer pocket of his backpack. He knew his dad might not realize how dire the situation was and he was going to prove it to him. After tucking the apple in, he turned back to his cell phone as he meandered back to the class.

Meanwhile, Fairy Godmother had tried to send Paul to follow him but the guard was busy following Doug, Jane, and a few other students through the market. She didn't feel comfortable leaving Audrey and the others alone to follow after one student, even if it was the prince. Besides, Ben was smart. He would be careful and not wander too far, unlike Aziz who was still missing.

Fairy Godmother turned to where Audrey had found a stall with a few pieces of jewelry. They seemed handmade, but a few were actually quite nice looking. Audrey seemed to agree as she had pulled her wallet out to pay for a particularly well made necklace. The silver metal shone as it swayed from the weight of the buffed, pink rock hanging from it. The older lady who owned the stall was staring at Audrey's wallet intently. "That's no good. This stone was the only one of its kind there and I spent a lot of time on it."

"Well, how much do you want for it? $20?" Audrey began sorting through her bills and started pulling one out.

"This isn't Auradon, that paper isn't any good here. Although a few of the coins might work. The idiots around here don't know how your money works. I could get something with a few of your shiny dimes and nickels, maybe even a penny or two for the copper" the old women thought aloud.

"You want a couple pieces of change versus the dollar bills? You do realize that this is worth more than this, right?" Audrey held up the coins in one hand and the green paper in the other.

"Dear, I know that, but most of this lot here on the Isle doesn't. A majority of us grew up on the Isle, but I didn't. I understand what you're thinking but the others don't and I live here. I have to make deals that will help me in the future and taking your paper money isn't going to help with future trading, but the little shiny coins will."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. Why are you so nice? One of the teenagers almost killed us for touching them," Audrey asked while handing over the coins.

The lady shook her head. "Honey, the teenagers and I have had completely different lives. Don't get me wrong, I do what I have to do to survive here, but before we were banished my life was very different. I was simply a peasant who struggled to feed my family and started working for the Evil Queen simply for food. When they banished her, they banished everyone regardless of why we were working for the villains." Audrey stared in shock. _This woman was banished for trying to feed her kids?_ The woman continued, unaware of the turmoil inside the teenager. "The teenagers however, have it way worse than me. They were born and raised here by the worst this island has to offer. I don't know what goes on inside them castles, but I doubt it's loving and good. They've had to be tough and strong their whole lives. It's expected of them."

"What do you mean? They're the villains' kids, their parents love them, right?" Audrey head was swirling with uncertainties.

"I'm sure they do in their own way but sweetie it's different here. Love is seen as weakness, no matter the context. If we care about someone, we put them at risk," the older women tried explaining as simply as she could.

"That's horrible!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Maybe," the old women shrugged, "But that's the way things are here."

Fairy Godmother had heard enough. This woman was clearly trying to fill Audrey and her friends heads with lies. She stepped forward to correct the woman when something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning her attention from Audrey she caught sight of her wayward student. Aziz had finally come back, but he wasn't alone. Then she had noticed he had spotted her too and gestured for him to come over to her, with an almost murderous look on her face.


	7. Maleficent's Scarier Up Close

**A/N:** **New Chapter yay! So, we are still working on this. We have a plot and will keep updating, but unfortunately life is very busy and we may take a little longer between chapters than we did when we first started. Please bear with us. That being said, if there's anything you want to see in this story, let us know. If we can make it work with our ideas, we'll try to include it. Now, onto the chapter!**

 **A/N 2: There is more language here as well as some brief sexual innuendo. You have been warned.**

Chapter 7

Glancing away Aziz saw his companions were in the middle of a con. Evie was talking to one of the shops owner's while twirling her hair. While she had the boy's attention on her Jay and Carlos had snuck around and grabbed a container for the gunpowder. A few stalls away Harry was swooning a girl with his caribbean accent while Mal grabbed various items. Aziz smile, he wasn't ready to leave the group yet. Turning his attention back to the field trip's main chaperone Aziz gave the powerful, good witch a small playful smirk. He shook his head 'no' with a shrug and gestured to the others in his group and mouth "I'm good."

Fairy Godmother turned scarlet red. _Didn't Aziz realize how much danger he was in? Was he trying to get himself killed!?_ She repeated the gesture, this time with a more choppy motion. Once more all Aziz did was shake his head 'no.' She was about to stomp over there when the villain kids returned.

"Aziz, what are you doing?" Jay asked wearing a _are you mentally insane_ look.

"Nothing, just having a silent argument with Mrs. FG," Aziz said with an easy laid back smile.

"Who?" Mal demanded.

"Fairy Godmother. She's right over there," Aziz pointed at the woman who was stiff as a statue with a scolding look.

"You mean that old hag?" Carlos asked coming over to stand beside him.

"Don't call her that. She's naive but she isn't a hag," Aziz quickly jumped to Fairy Godmother's defense.

"Whatever," Carlos rolled his eyes.

"So what were you two arguing about?" Jay asked absent mindedly. He had spotted some of the Auradon girls in their short dresses.

"She wants me to go back to the rest of the group and I don't. All we're going to do is go check out your government building which sounds sooo boring," Aziz explained.

"Government building? What the hell are you talking about?" Mal asked while checking their surroundings. She noticed the good fairy had started to make her way in their direction but had been stopped by a large cart being slowly pushed through an aisle. The impatience on her face was building as she waited for the cart to be moved.

"You know, the building where your leaders make decisions, laws and…" he trailed off when he saw their confused expressions. "Wait, do you guys even have a government system?"

"Define government system," Harry told the foreigner.

"The people who run the Isle. You know, they decided the taxes and what the rules here are." All Aziz got in return were raised eyebrows and confused looks.

"Well, in that case our 'government system' is made up of mainly Mal's mom. Jay, Evie and Carlos' parents help I guess. But Maleficent runs the Isle. Nobody fucks with her. That's probably one of the few 'rules' we have here," Harry explained while taking the wires from an annoyed Mal.

"What are taxes?" Carlos suddenly chimed in from behind Aziz's shoulder. Aziz raised an eyebrow and started to explain, but noticed that Fairy Godmother had started toward them again. Her lips were non-existent they were persed so much and her forehead was scrunched up in anger.

"Why don't we head back out and I'll explain when we get there," Aziz suggested, his voice slightly higher than normal and his eyes big.

Mal laughed, but gestured her head toward the right and the group silently followed her toward an alley. They took off running again a few steps later and Aziz found himself trying to keep track of where they were going, but it was not the same path they had taken to get to the market area. This seemed to be headed more deeply into the Isle and not back toward the coast. He glanced back after the second turn and was relieved to see Fairy Godmother was nowhere to be seen.

The sextet stopped at a random corner. Well, it was random to Aziz at least. He watched as Mal picked up a rock, or maybe a piece of rubble from a building, and threw it. It clanged as it hit a sign that warned about flying rocks. Aziz grinned at the joke and then quickly stopped when he saw a gate going up to grant access to a staircase which the others were already ascending two or three steps at a time. He followed quickly so he wouldn't be left behind. Aziz caught up at the last step and followed them into the nicest room he had seen on the Isle. It looked like a lounge that had been well used over the years. There was a mural on one of the walls in paint that heavily focused on a purple and lime green color scheme. Furniture was scattered throughout the large loft but each piece was torn and stuffing was coming out. The villains all dropped into various lounging positions. Even Jay seemed to fully relax here. Clearly, this was a safe place for the group.

Aziz found an unclaimed chair nearby and dropped into it himself. "So...taxes?" Carlos repeated his question hesitantly. He glanced toward Mal as he did. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Um...taxes is money for the government. Each citizen pays a certain amount and in turn the government uses the money to do things for the people." Aziz slowly explained. He didn't deal with taxes much himself back home. Only adults really had to pay taxes regularly. He only paid sales tax which was easier to deal with.

"You give money to the king? Just like that?" Evie asked confused. "Is this so he can get richer and keep throwing balls?"

Aziz was shocked. "What? No! The money goes to road repairs and the school and paying employees and soldiers. The king only keeps a small amount for himself...like 3% I think."

"Why don't the people just pay for it themselves? Why does the king do all of that?" Jay chimed in. "Then they get all of it."

"Uh, to be honest, I don't really understand taxes myself all that well. I just know the money we give goes to the good of the country. Everyone contributes and the king keeps a small percentage as his own salary. He doesn't have another job and he does a lot."

"So if you just give money to the king, what other crazy stuff do you do?" Jay asked incredulously.

Aziz raised an eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean by that? Like what's different from here?" At their nod, he took a moment and thought. "Well, first of all, we actually learn in school. Clearly whoever did these paintings- I assume that would be you Mal- can actually spell, but we ran into Gil, I think his name was, who didn't even know the alphabet."

The other five smiled at Gil's name. "Ah, Gil, he's such an easy target. We have no idea how he is still alive with how stupid he is. The kid has walked off a plank into shark infested waters...twice. And the second time was just last week," Harry explained.

Aziz started laughing. "Wha-, haha, what the heck?" He barely got the words out through his chortles. "Is he right in the head?"

"No. No, he's not. Gaston is not known for his brains and Gil inherited even less," Carlos inserted. "His brothers and sisters are just as bad, but Gil is the loudest."

"Brothers and sisters? There are more of them?"

"Well, yeah. Gaston loves women and they love him. Lots of fucking makes lots of babies," Jay explained.

"Yeah, so how's it going with Fallyn? Did you two make a baby the other night then?" Mal teased Jay about his most recent conquest.

Jay scowled at her. "I am careful. Not gonna have no baby from me no matter what." He emphasized the final word.

The group laughed a little. "And just how are you preventing that from happening?" Mal asked still smiling.

"Well how are you and Harry stopping it?" Jay turned the spotlight toward the leader and her beau.

Mal's face immediately lost its smile. Her brow furrowed as her face hardened toward Jay. "That is not your business," she accused. Harry meanwhile was smiling beside her. His eyes were lit up in amusement and a hint of pride.

Jay laughed at her sudden discomfort. "Oh, so my sex life- that we can talk about, but yours is off limits?"

"Yes. It is not up for discuss-" her final word cut off as a noise came from below them. A clang had rang out. The villain kids all whipped their heads toward the staircase they had come up from just a short while ago.

"Hide!" Jay hissed at Aziz emphatically while gesturing to a set of beat up bean bags in the corner. Aziz didn't ask questions or hesitate as he jumped under the bean bags. He had just finished concealing himself when the door burst open, hitting the wall behind it.

"Mal!" a high pitched voice rang out. It was harsh despite how shrill it was. Aziz peeked out from a small hole between the two bags. The woman wore sweeping black robes that were ruffled down to the floor. Her full-length sleeves also swept down in a dramatic fashion. But the most obvious identifying mark was the two purple horns that grew out of her head. Aziz immediately knew he was looking at the purple-haired teen's mother, Maleficent.

The villain kids had all stood up just as she entered. Mal stepped forward as the others stepped back. "Mom!" a grin spread across her face, but it failed to reach her eyes. The green orbs flashed toward the bean bags Aziz was hidden behind and she forced her grin wider as she purposely avoided looking there. "What are you doing here?"

"I've heard rumors going around. You've been wandering around all day. What's going on?" the evil woman demanded to know as she swept her arm dramatically. "Hook in particular has said you've been getting into his things."

"Carlos is building a bomb," the group's leader burst out. "We needed gunpowder though. Hook has the largest supply on the Isle."

"A bomb? Oooh. That sounds fun."

"Yes, well, he wants to test it on the barrier. We're hoping to bring it down," Mal explained further.

"Yes, yes. That sounds evil. Where is this bomb then?"

Carlos nervously stepped forward with the piece he had been working on when Maleficent and her bodyguards had come in. "Uh, this is part of it. I'm still working on it. I'm not sure when it'll be ready...maybe tomorrow?"

"Ooh, perfect. Tell me when you have it done. I want to be there when we take down the barrier," Maleficent commanded.

"Y-e-e-s, ma'am," Carlos nodded once again stepping behind Mal.

"Alright, then. Well, I'm sure you have people to torture mom so we won't keep you," Mal casually persuaded Maleficent to leave.

"Yes, of course I do" Maleficent paraded towards the door. "Minions," the evil woman clapped her hands expectantly. With a final look around the two large brutes followed their ruler.

Once they heard the gate clang below, the quintet turned to the bean bags in the corner. "It's safe now. You can come out," Mal told Aziz. The boy hesitantly popped his head out and once he saw that the coast was indeed clear, fully emerged.

"Well that was fun," he tried to make a joke though it sounded forced. The slight quiver to his voice didn't help the others believe his confidence either.

"Yeeaahh," Mal drawled the word. "A real riot. And now you've met my lovely mother."

"Quite a woman. Is she always that...showy?" his face twisted on the last word.

Evie interrupted, "Yes. She is the ultimate drama queen. And if you ever meet my mother, you'll understand how much that says. But I think you have something more pressing to worry about right now?" She finished with a giggle.

"What? What do you mean?" Aziz's seemed mystified.

"Mate, look at yourself," Harry directed Aziz toward the broken mirror in the corner.

The group broke out into full roaring laughter when he caught sight of himself. "What is this stuff!" gesturing at the thousands of miniature white balls stuck to his entire outfit. He frantically started trying to brush them off, but only a few were knocked loose. "IT'S STUCK!" Aziz yelled desperately as his hands began moving even faster, trying to get the stuffing off his clothes. "HELP ME!" he pleaded with the group.

Not one was able to take a step forward to assist because they were all hunched over from laughing so hard. Mal even wiped a tear away from her eyes as she stared at the puffs surrounding the boy.

Back in the market, Ben had finally found an area that was quiet. A small alcove next to an alley helped block the cacophony from the trading. He pulled out his cell phone and pushed down the number 3, holding it for a few seconds until the speed dial went through and 'Dad' along with a picture of the man popped up on the screen. He held it up to his ear and listened as the dropped call tone sounded. He brought it back down to look at the screen again.

The call never connected. Checking the top corner, Ben realized why. No signal. At all. Ben growled in frustration, tempted to throw the phone at the wall. He settled for punching it instead. He immediately regretted the decision as pain ballooned from his knuckles to the rest of his hand. He let out a small howl of pain. ' _That was stupid,'_ he thought. ' _Now what?'_

Ben decided to head back to the group. He was determined to address the Isle's situation with his father the minute he got back to Auradon. He took two steps back toward the market, cradling his injured hand, before his sight went black. He crumpled and three people picked him up and carried him down the alley behind them.


	8. All Hell Breaks Loose

**A/N:** **Sorry it's so late. We're trying. But we promise to finish!**

Chapter 8

Maleficent perched gracefully on her ornate, stone throne. The high-backed chair was one of the only remnants she still had after their banishment to this Isle. The castle surrounding her was nearly in ruins. She gripped the armrests beside her tightly before releasing them and stroking gently at the carved talons that were there.

"Mistress!" a guard shouted as he burst open the door.

"Why are you intruding into my chamber! How dare you enter without my permission!" she screeched at the man. He halted mid-step.

"I-I-I'm sorry m-m-m-m'lady. B-b-but I have im-important news," the man trembled as he explained.

"Well! What is it?"

"A group have brought a boy to the castle. They are demanding an audience with you."

"What do I care of some boy? I shall punish them for disturbing me."

"They say the boy is the son of King Adam," the guard was still nervous, but less so now that her anger was no longer directed at him.

"Send them in immediately!" Maleficent's entire demeanor changed at this newest revelation. The son of King Adam...that would be a most useful hostage. He wouldn't dare defy her anything with his child's life hanging in the balance.

A group of three came in dragging an unconscious teenager behind them. The group consisted of two women and a man. The first woman woman had a black afro with white streaks in the front. She had darker skin and wore robes made of black and white fur. Crazy Cruella. The other woman had a large golden crown on her head. She wore a royal blue dress and hints of red peaked out from the inside of her otherwise black cape. Around her neck she had a red amulet, but it was her face that drew attention. She wore bright blue eyeshadow and deep red lipstick. But despite her attempts to be perfect she had a mole on the right side of her face. Queen without a throne the Evil Queen. The only man in the group wore a red and blue turban. He had slight mustache and goatee. His clothes were the color of garnets and royal blue. Conman Jafar.

"Sorry for disturbing you my lady, but I thought you would want to know about the recent developments on the Isle," Jafar bowed slightly.

"Developments? What developments? Speak quickly Jafar. You have interrupted my brooding time," Maleficent barked.

"The children of our enemies are amongst us," Cruella dramatically declared.

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes, "Don't be so theatrical de Vil. It seems a group of teenagers from the mainland have come to the Isle. They were seen at the school earlier. And we found this boy at the edge of the market. We believe he is the prince. Ben the others called him." She nearly simpered as she finished explaining the events. She gestured to the unconscious teen at the end before turning back to Maleficent eagerly. "We knocked him out and brought him to you directly."

Maleficent smiled as she stood and grabbed her scepter. She transferred it from her left to her right hand as she stepped down the two steps in front of her. This was interesting. She stepped around the boy lying on the ground. He certainly did not look to belong on the Isle. His clothes were rumpled from being carried through the streets of the Isle, but they were the biggest give away. No one would believe these would be clothing found on the Isle. To begin with, not a single item was made of leather. Beyond that, he wore blue and gold- the king's colors. This boy was royal.

Maleficent began to plot as she paced back and forth in front of the raised dias. "Wonderful, splendid. Now I can get off this wretched island. With the boy, I will make Adam bend to my will. He will give me the keys to his precious Auradon for his little boy. And once I'm off this miserable piece of land, I will get that good fairy's wand and be able to bend all magic to my will."

"Of course, my lady. We hope with this gift you can free all the islanders. I know we would all love to get revenge on those cursed jackanapes," Jafar suggested with a bow of the head.

"Hmm," the evil fairy paused in her passing to glance over the other villains. ' _These three were powerful once. They might just be useful in Auradon.'_ "You three may come," she paused when they began to cheer, "IF you get me the rest. One child can only get me so far but to have all the children our enemies sent here, well, we'd be unstoppable."

"Of course, your grace," the Evil Queen exclaimed. "You will have the rest." They turned and filed out of the room, stopping only to give a short bow of the head.

Maleficent circled the teenager who was still lying unconscious on the floor. She grinned before summoning her guards and ordering them to 'escort' the boy to a room. The guards lifted the boy by his arms and dragged him out and down the broken stairs of the broken castle. They finally reached the lowest level. The one guard that was already in the row of dungeons jumped to attention at the sight of them. He quickly opened one of the cells and after the others had thrown the boy in, he locked it.

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed. Aziz had disappeared again. She looked left and right but all she saw were the other children bartering with the shop owners. Audrey had purchase a pink necklace, Lonnie had found a small dagger with blue and pink dressing for the hilt wrapped around it, and the boys had managed to find food that had yet to rot. Doing a quick head count, she realized yet another one of her students had gone missing- Prince Ben.

"Audrey dear, go and help Albert round everybody up. I think it's time to head back," she instructed her student and shooed her off. Faye and Madilin quickly followed and she wandered through the nearest rows in search of the wayward prince. She spotted Lonnie helping Albert gather the jocks over near where they had entered the market. She jumped slightly as someone touched her arm. "Oh, Jane dear, there you are."

Jane smiled nervously. Her eyes flitted back and forth before settling on her mother again. "Hi Mom. What's going on?"

"We have decided to cut the trip a little short. We are heading back to the border near the bridge." Fairy Godmother said as she turned back to the main group. As much as she would love to continue searching for the future king, there were 13 other children to ensure the safety of. "Come along with me, Jane."

Together, the mother/daughter duo headed toward where Albert had herded most of the students. She quickly counted heads as they headed out. All of the children except Aziz and Ben were accounted for. After meandering through the streets of the Isle for over twenty minutes, the group finally reached the location they had first exited the limo. Fairy Godmother was upset to see that only Phil was waiting for them. There was no sign of the missing prince.

The good fairy turned back to the children, doing a second headcount to make sure the entire class had made it back to the limo. "...6, 7, 8…" she paused and looked around quickly. "That can't be right? Let me count again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8… Where are the rest!?" she shrieked.

Phil and Albert both jumped a bit at her loud exclaim. "They were with us when we left," Phil assured. I had a group of the girls around me and they're all here. The three boys there were ahead and Jane was next to you."

"Yes, that-still-leaves-five-more-students-missing-than-we-left the market with." Fairy Godmother spoke in such a rush, many of her words seemed to connect.

Albert stepped up to the upset principal. "Ma'am, you need to take a deep breath...that's it. Inhale slowly...hold it...and now exhale very slowly. There you go. Now, let's start at the beginning. Who is missing?"

"Well Ben went missing before we even left the market," Fairy Godmother started.

Audrey cut in, "What? What do you mean Ben was missing before we left? Why didn't we go find him before?"

"Did you seriously just notice your boyfriend was missing?" Houston asked dumbfounded.

"Madilin was having a panic attack. I was a bit busy being a good friend," Audrey defended herself.

Albert huffed before yelling at the group, "Everyone be quiet! This is not the time to be squabbling. We need to act quickly! Madam, please continue with your list."

After a brief nod of thanks towards the guardsman, she continued. "Aziz of course has been missing since the school. But that still leaves Doug, Betty, Melody, and the twins who all were at the market when we left."

"Okay. That's a good start. So now, we need a plan," Albert calmly said. Fairy Godmother had calmed down a bit now. The two started to throw ideas back and forth at a low voice, while Phil kept an eye on the kids who were standing in a tight circle. The students who remained would be sent back before the adults returned to begin the search for the missing students. The adults were about to put their plan into action when a surprising sight stopped Fairy Godmother in the middle of her sentence.

Aziz was standing at the entry to one of the alleys that led to the outskirts. Unlike when he abandoned the field trip, Aziz was dressed in complete leather. His colors the same as usual only darkened by garnish of the fabric. "Uh hey. What's up guys?" he sheepishly greeted the group.

"Where-have-you-been," Fairy Godmother shrieked. *

"Ummm. I met some people and they taught me all about the Isle. I think I could teach the class now!" Aziz awkwardly started chuckling and rubbed the back of his head when Fairy Godmother glared.

Fairy Godmother stepped forward and grabbed Aziz by the arm. "You, young man, are not leaving my sight again until we set foot in Auradon where I will be having words with your parents."

"Okay, how about this? You just tell dad!" Aziz suggested in slight fear of his mother's wrath.

"Yeah, like that will work. No, I will be telling your mother."

"Well, fuck." Aziz crossed his arms. The entire class gasped in disbelief.

"YOUNG MAN! That is not how Auradon children behave."

"Well, we're not in Auradon," Aziz rolled his eyes. He's already in deep trouble, he might as well go all the way. He turned to his classmates and paused. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well, after you disappeared we went to the market where several others seemed to have gotten lost," Audrey explained.

"How'd they get lost? You stayed in a big group, right? Unless they decided to make the trip fun like me."

"Betty and Doug are missing. They would never just wander off," Lonnie defended the missing students.

"Enough, children. We will deal with the other's disappearances, but first we must get the rest of you off the Island," Fairy Godmother ended the confrontation.

"You mean we're leaving the Isle without the others? But Ben is missing!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Have any of you thought about the possibility that they didn't get lost? Rumors are probably all over the Isle that Auradon kids are here. I bet someone kidnap-..." Aziz never finished his sentence. "Gotta go."

Fairy Godmother tried to grab the teen's arm as he ran back to the alleyway he had come from. "Aziz! Get back here! Albert!"

"On it, ma'am." He took off after the runaway teen.

Fairy Godmother turned back to the class. "Alright, everyone is going to get into the limo." She pulled out the shrunken vehicle and placed it on the ground. Backing away she pressed the button on the remote and waited. When nothing happened she pressed it again. In a panic she began pressing the button repeatedly. "What is happening? Why isn't it working? The spell should make it enlarge again."

Phil stepped forward to calm Fairy Godmother down. "Maybe the magic has been on this side of the barrier too long. I don't know. I'm not magical but that's my logical guess. Now, the others will realize something is wrong when we don't show up at 5 like expected. We just have to wait a few hours and they'll come over and open the barrier from the other side."

Lonnie interrupted the adults. "So we have plenty of time to go rescue everyone."

"Yeah, we can save the prince. We'll be just like our parents," Chad rallied behind Lonnie.

"You guys are insane. We will be fighting against murderers, bandits, and outcasts. Normally, I would tell you no but we have to save Ben," Audrey stepped forward with determination.

"No, children! It's dangerous. We already have 7 of you missing, we are not adding to that list. We are staying here," Fairy Godmother dictated.

"Ma'am, might I suggest we find somewhere to hide. We're out in the open and I don't think we want any confrontations with the locals, one was enough." Albert glanced around looking for a place to hide until 5.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea." She started looking too.

Lonnie pulled Audrey and Chad aside. "Okay guys, they're not going to let us go. But I'm still in if you guys are," she whispered.

They nodded their heads in agreement. "We're in," Audrey said.

Chad turned towards Fairy Godmother and started to tell the group that they were leaving. Audrey and Lonnie each grabbed an ear. "You better not say anything," Lonnie hissed in his ear.

"Ow, thanks mom" Chad said sarcastically.

"Shhh, let's go." They quickly ran down an alleyway leading toward the main part of the Isle.

Fairy Godmother and Albert finished their discussion on where to hide. Turning around she started to tell the class the new plans when she did a double take. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Oh sugar trees!"

Bonus Scene

****Flashforward****

Aladdin and Jasmine stood with the other parents waiting to pick up their kids. They were relieved to spot Aziz dark mop of hair amongst the other teenagers as the group climbed out of the limousine. A moment later, Fairy Godmother appeared at his side and the two quickly made their way toward Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Now, young man, would you like to tell your parents about the first half of the trip, or should I?" Fairy Godmother said before even greeting the couple.

Aziz downplayed his adventure a bit, "Well, I stepped away for just a minute. I was upset and needed to calm down, but I ran into some people. They offered to show me an insider inside look of the Isle and I learned so much. Eventually, I got back to the class. Everything worked out."

Jasmine's usually tan face was almost pale. Beside her, Aladdin was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Really? How did it go?" Aladdin almost bounced forward in excitement. Jasmine immediately smacked him hard on the arm. "That was very wrong son. Very wrong indeed," he switched to a stern voice, but he winked at the end which causes Aziz to grin.*

"Would you like to tell them the rest?" Fairy Godmother gave him one more chance.

"Oh yeah! I saved the entire class from being murdered!" he added.

"That is not what I meant. Your son purposefully ran off with the worst the Isle has to offer. He was missing for hours and showed up dressed like this." She gestured to the leather clothing Aziz now wore. "And when he got back, he was there for all of five minutes before running off again!"

"I went to go rescue the class. You're welcome," his voice dripped with sarcasm at the end.

"That is beside the point. You never should have left the class. You are grounded until you're 30!" Jasmine cut in to punish her son.

"Well, fuck," he sighed.

"32!" Jasmine immediately amended.

"Really Mom? Two years for that?"

"34. Do you want to go for 36?"

"I'll be out of the house by then...by all of these."

"Oh my baby! Almost grown!" Jasmine threw her arms around her son in tears. Aladdin stood behind laughing so hard, he too was crying.

*These lines have been inspired by (aka stolen from) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets


	9. A Foot Fetish

Chapter 9

Aziz picked up a hefty sized rock and threw it at the diamond shaped sign. Once the gate began opening, Aziz ran up the stairs and bust into the loft. He immediately was knocked over and being choked by Jay. "Yo, dude. It's... ...ee" he barely managed to get out.

Evie and Carlos rushed forward to pull Jay off the almost unconscious teen. "Jay! Let go! It's Aziz!" Evie yelled as she and Carlos yanked on Jay's arms.

"Oh, sorry man." Jay got up and pulled Aziz up as he began taking in large gulps of air. "Wait, what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be heading back to your preppy class?"

"Yeah, I got there. There was a problem," he said in a raspy voice.

"What? Did they leave without you" Mal asked as she put down her paint brush.

"No, apparently half the class has gone missing."

"Oh no! Any idea where they are?" Evie asked.

"No. That's why I'm here. I'm hoping you would be willing to help."

"Help rescue prissy royals who think they're so amazing? No thanks," Mal scoffed as she turned back to her mural.

"Royals?" Evie chimed in hopefully. "Do any handsome princes need rescuing?"

"Err yeah. I think the prince is missing, Ben."

"All of these prissies shouldn't have come to the Isle then. Didn't you guys think you'd have trouble here?" Mal scoffed.

"NONE of us wanted to come here! The king made us. Listen I know we shouldn't have come here but we're trying to go home. And the more help we get, the faster we can get off the Isle," Aziz reasoned.

"No. I'm sure you guys will figure it out." Mal told him with cold, unwavering eyes.

Carlos and Evie glanced between Mal and each other before both looking at Aziz. Aziz could tell that they weren't happy with Mal's statement but would never go against her. Scoffing Jay walked around Aziz and grabbed Mal by the arm. He pulled her into another room.

"What do you mean we're not gonna help!?" Jay bit out.

"You realize it's probably my mother who has them," Mal raised an eyebrow. "Do you really expect me to go against her?"

"I get that but it's Aziz. You'd do it for Evie, Carlos, or me. Aziz is one of us, do it for him."

"Fine but if we get caught you're taking the blame."

"Fine, let's not get caught. So how we pulling this off?"

"First, we need to confirm where they are. So you need to sneak into my mom's dungeons and see if they're there," she told him with a cheeky smile.

Jay rolled his eyes before nodding and heading back into the other room. He pulled open the door to find the other three toppling over each other into the doorway. He stepped over them and before disappearing down the stairs, he turned and gave a wink.

"Stop, I can't breathe," Audrey doubled over.

"We've gone three blocks," Lonnie rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorry some of us do other things besides get all sweaty."

Lonnie raised an eyebrow. "You know exercise leads to a healthier body and a clearer complexion."

"Ladies, you're both beautiful. Now, are we finding Ben or not?" Chad interrupted as he put an arm around each girl's shoulder.

They shared a look before they both firmly pushed his arms off. "Don't touch me!" they said unison. They shared another look, "Don't touch us!"

He started at them flabbergasted. "What did I do? Girls can't take a compliment."

Lonnie scoffed and went to slap him when a clatter came from the next alley. All three startled and their heads whipped towards the noise. "I think we should get going," Lonnie suggested.

"Yeah," Audrey agreed. They started running in the opposite direction.

The three ran another 2 blocks before Lonnie paused. Chad and Audrey both ran into her back. "What's going on? Why are you stopping?" Audrey demanded to know as she regained her balance.

"We've already been here," Lonnie pointed toward the large arch that spanned where the bridge connected the Isle to the mainland. "We're headed back to the limo and the group, so unless we want to get caught by Fairy Godmother, I suggest we turn somewhere."

"Oh. Good catch," Audrey stated as she saw the arch Lonnie had pointed out. She and Lonnie started to peer down a couple of the side alleys, both looking for a new path. Chad stood looking up toward the arch.

"Do you think I could climb that?" Chad asked his head tilting to the side.

"Yeah, why don't you go try it." Chad started walking toward the arch. "No, you idiot!" Lonnie grabbed his arm before he could leave. "Help us look for a different path."

"Well, sorry. You said I should try," Chad pouted as he began looking at the possible alleys.

"I was being sarcastic, you idiot." Lonnie snapped. "What about this one?" she pointed to a dark path that looked as though it was an underground mineshaft. The buildings on both sides were being held up by wooden planks decorated with random ripped rags and lights streamed throughout the path.

"It's as good as any, I suppose," Audrey said as she looked at it with disdain. The three began to cautiously walk down the new alley. "Is anyone else starting to think this might not have been the best idea? I still want to help find Ben, but maybe we should have waited for the adults."

"You're backing out now?" Lonnie questioned.

"No! I'm just...just...nervous I guess. What if we disappear too? They may never find us."

"I'll keep us all safe. No one will mess with me," Chad stepped forward and smiled at Audrey.

Lonnie rolled her eyes as she looked back at the two preppy kids. "Sure you will. Just like you never lose during Tourney," she teased.

Audrey tried hiding her giggles behind her hand. "Yeah, well you don't play Tourney so…" Chad sputtered out.

"Everyone knows I'd wiped the floor with you, if you would just let a girl play," Lonnie shout back.

"Yeah… well, everyone knows girls are weaker than guys."

"My mother was literally kicked out of the army after she saved the commander's life. And she still saved the emperor. You're father couldn't even recognize your mom until he saw her feet. Fetish much?" Lonnie threw back stepping closer to Chad.

"Ooo, she got you there Chad," Audrey put in.

"Well… well… well, feet are cool," Chad struggled.

"Okay then," Lonnie rolled her eyes.

"Alright, that's enough you two. We're on the Isle surrounded by villains. We might want to move before we get kidnapped too," Audrey ended the argument.

Nodding the three continued down the alley they had selected.

Groaning the missing prince sat up rubbing his head. "Ah, what happened?" he muttered.

Looking around him, he realized he was on the stone floor of a room. A room with no windows except for one and that one window was on the door. And the window had bars on it. And the door was shut. He wasn't the only one there. Spread around the room were his friends; Melody, Betty, Maeve, Duncan, and Doug. ' _What are we doing here?'_ he wondered. He didn't have much time to think about it though because two guards came clambering into the room. The two stood side by side both towering over the prince. One had a beard and was much older. The other couldn't have been more than 20 and had scar on his neck. "Good, you're up," they each grabbed an arm of the terrified prince.

Ben tried fighting them as the two larger men dragged him from the room. He looked back to see his friends all still sound asleep. "Where are you taking me? Where are we? Who are you? What do you want?" he asked in a shaky voice.

The older of the two cuffed him hard on the head. Ben's head spun and he was barely able to make out what the man said. "Shut it, your highness." They continued down the corridors making turns randomly in the labyrinth. By the end of the trip the prince no longer knew which way he came from or how to get back. Finally, he caught sight of two oaken doors with ornate dragons carved into them. Two more guards stood besides them and as he was drug closer, they opened them.

The two holding him dragged him into the room and up to a stone throne. They forced him down to his knees and was held there while he wanted for his doom to arrive. A door burst open and a women in purple and black swept into the room.

"Well, well, what do have here?" she shrilled. Her voice reminded Ben off nails on a chalkboard. He cringed back only to be forced down again by the two guards holding him. He glanced up and was met with an image of the evil fairy he was always told about. " _Maleficent, I'm in so much trouble,"_ he thought.

"What's the little prince doing in my queendom?" she stopped in front of him and sat on her throne.

Bem glanced around, hoping to find an escape. The room was mostly stone walls, but there were a few outlets. The main doors and the one Maleficent had come from. But there was also a window. Looking out he saw the tops of buildings and knew he was on the second floor.

"Try all you want. This castle is a maze that only we know how to navigate," Maleficent drew Ben's attention back to her.

" _All right, remember your lessons. Don't let them see you afraid, they will use it against you,"_ he gave himself a pep talk. "I'm sorry, what was the question? I was too busy admiring the stone work" he asked using his "prince" voice

Her grin faltered and turned into a scowl. "What are you doing on my island?" she enunciated angrily.

"We were just sightseeing. Not the prettiest, but we found some interesting stuff here. Learned how your government works or doesn't wor-" he trailed off quickly.

"So you think there's no government here and yet, you're under my control," she smirked in response.

"Control and government are different. Control implies fear, government has respect. Something your people lack," Ben retorted confidently.

"Respect? That's a fool's idea. Power is all that matters. Power leads to control and control keeps things balanced," she snarled back as she stood transferring her scepter from one hand to the next.

"Balance? What part of this island do you think is balanced?" Ben asked confused.

"The part where the weak work for the powerful. The part where those who know what power is, are in charge."

"The other islanders are not weak. Just because they are good people does not make them weak. If anything, you're the weak one for having to rely on others to work for you."

"You are a child. What do you know of the real world? You just sit in your pretty castle back home and let the adults take care of the hard decisions. Take him away."

Once again Ben was drug through the labyrinth that was Maleficent's castle. Once back in the dungeons, the guards swung open the cell door and threw him in. Slamming the metal cage closed once more they left, snickering as they went.

Picking himself off the floor, Ben noticed the others were beginning to wake up. "Is everyone okay?"

"I think so. I swear if this really is about what Chad did, I'll kill him myself," Melody growled out as she sat sat up.


	10. Damsel In Distress

**A/N: Sorry we disappeared. We promise we will complete the story...as quick as we can. On the bright side, I (ultimatefan) finished grad school! Anyway, life is chaotic and we will try our best. Now onto the story!**

Chapter 10

' _Come on, you can do this,'_ Jay chanted in his head as he navigated the halls towards Maleficent's dungeon. He had only been to this part of her castle once before, it was how he ended up meeting Mal.

Flashack

 _He could picture her opening the door to the cell he had been thrown in. She was only 7 years old at the time and the key ring hung almost to the floor compared to her small size. He had stood tall against her, thinking she was there to continue the punishment her mother's guards had inflicted. With shaking hands, but a clear voice he demanded, "What do you want?"_

 _Her purple eyebrow raised. "Well, I was here to look at Jafar's son and possibly let him go...but if you're going to act like that...I could just leave you." She started to close the door._

" _No!" he yelled after her. "Look… I'm sor-" he cut off before he finished the apology. His father's words about never apologizing for your actions flitted through his mind. "I just thought you were going to hurt me too," he finished instead._

 _The door paused and she tilted her head as she looked at him. "So what happened to get you here anyway?" she asked._

 _Jay looked down at his feet, shifting his weight back and forth. "I, uh, may have tried to steal from your mom. She noticed."_

 _Mal stared for a moment before completely losing it laughing. She laughed so hard that tears welled in her eyes and she dropped the key ring._

 _Jay crossed his arms over his chest, "What the fuck are you laughing at?"_

 _Mal looked up and took a noticeably deep breath. She met Jay's eyes and immediately started laughing again even harder than before._

 _Jay huffed before stalking toward the hysterical seven year old. He pushed past her and started to stomp down the corridor. The sounds of her laughter echoed off the stone walls and somehow sounded louder here. With a groan of frustration, Jay turned around back toward the cell he had just come from. With a great big push, he shoved Mal, daughter of Maleficent, so hard she fell to her knees a full foot away. Then he picked up the keys she had dropped and pulled the door shut as quickly as he could. He fumbled with the key ring and tried to find the right one to lock her in._

 _There were over a dozen keys and he had no clue which was right. He grabbed one at random and shoved it toward the door's keyhole. It was too late. The door swung open and the keys were wrenched from his grasp. "Oh, now you're in trouble."_

 _Jay jumped back as Mal lunged at him. He mentally assessed the situation in less than a second and decided being here one more second was a bad idea. He turned toward the door out of the dungeon and ran as fast as he could. Mal shrieked behind him before he heard her feet slapping against the stone floor as she gave chase. He took the first turn he came to and careened around the corner. He kept running taking turns at random, then he saw stairs. Knowing he was a step closer to freedom he sprinted up them, Mal hot on his heels. After four flights of stairs he came to the main level and sped down another random corridor. Seeing a door at the end of the hall, he increased his speed until he burst through the door only to be blinded by the sun. Dazed, he halted and stumbled, making another mistake that day. From behind, Mal tackled him to the ground and they began to wrestle. He rolled to try to get on top to gain advantage. Within seconds of him succeeding, she flipped him back under her. They continued to fight for control until they were giggling uncontrollably._

 _Looking up, Jay gave Mal a lopsided grin, "Are we friends?"_

 _Mal paused and looked at him under her, "We're allies. I don't have friends."_

End of Flashback

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Jay looked around the corridors, it would take forever for him to find the one holding the prince. Heading left, he went deeper into the dungeons. He turned another corner and heard absolute chaos coming from a cell about halfway down.

Melody immediately went towards the cell door and began examining it. She gave the handle a few pulls to confirm it was properly locked. Wouldn't want to be the idiot sitting in an unlocked cell and not even try the door. Unfortunately, this was not the case. She began looking at the lock feature more closely. It had to have a weakness. Now, she just had to figure out what it was.

Meanwhile, Maeve and Duncan had found the chains hanging from the walls. They were arguing over who was going to put their hand in first.

"No! You first!" Maeve shoved the chains in Duncans face.

Pushing them away Duncan shouted, "No! You!"

"No! You!"

"You!"

"You!"

Ben immediately jumped in to stop them. "Guys, that would only make this worse. Do not put your hands in there. I'm too busy trying to figure out what to do next to deal with the two of you. So grow up and do something helpful!"

He left the twins to head toward the corner furthest from the door where Betty was sobbing. Doug was doing his best, but in her panic she was close to hyperventilating. "Betty, I need you to listen to my voice and my voice only. Can you do that?" the prince cut into the dwarf children's conversation. Betty looked towards the sound of his voice. It didn't look like she was all there, but shakily she nodded. "Okay I want you to breathe in while I count to seven and then you're going to hold for seven. Then you're going to breathe out while I count to seven. Okay? 1, 2, 3,..." he talked the trembling girl through the exercise, focusing on making his voice soft and reassuring. After repeating it a few more times, Betty seemed to have settled enough that she wasn't hyperventilating anymore.

Maeve stood on Betty's other side. Doug had continued to rub circles on her back throughout the breathing exercise and Maeve joined in and did the same on her arm. After she had calmed enough, Ben looked toward the two. "We need to figure out what we're doing next. We still need to break out of here."

While Maeve joined calming Betty down, Duncan had wandered over to Melody. "Oh, have you finally decided to stop acting like an idiot and be useful," Melody yanked on the cell door hard.

"Well, yo-you don't have to be rude. What have you even accomplished?" he puffed up his chest.

Rolling her eyes she turned back towards the door, only to find a familiar looking boy stood on the other side of the cell.

"Well, hello there," he bowed, a mocking grin on his, "I see the damsel in distress is locked away. Does she need a heroic prince to rescue her?"

"Do I look distressed?" Melody couldn't stop the sass from filling her voice. The boy had challenged her, and Melody always reacted when she felt challenged.

His mocking grin turned into a smirk and his eyes twinkled with humor. "Feisty. Well, if you're so content, I could just leave you and your friends to rot in this prison. It's no salt off my back, though Aziz misses you something fierce. Oh well, I'll just tell him I was too late. Maleficent had already tortured you into insanity." He turned and began wandering back down the long corridor. He only made it a few steps before Ben yelled.

"Wait!" the prince's face pressed against the bars of the door.

The boy dressed in red and black leather turned to look over his shoulder.

"Yes?" he drawled.

"Please help us?" Ben begged with puppy dog eyes. "I really might go insane if we're trapped down here much longer."

"I love it when you beg" he winked, chuckling when the prince sputtered. He saunters back to the door. "Prepare to be amazed." He took out his kit and began to unlock the door. "Now, unless you want to die I suggest you follow me."

Ben went back to the corner of the cell to retrieve Betty. "Come on, time to go. This nice local boy is letting us out. We're going to be okay, I just need you to come me. That's it. Nice and easy," he reassured her. They made it to the door when Betty spotted the boy that attacked her at the school. Immediately she began bawling.

"Oh just knock her out and carry her. We don't have time to deal with that!" Jay commanded.

"No! There's no need for that!" Ben argued.

Rolling his eyes Jay walked over to Betty and uppercut her, knocking her out. Catching her as she fell and picking her up, he threw her over his shoulder. Turning around, he said, "You can be pissed at me later. Right now we need to escape."

"At least it's quiet now," Melody said as she followed Jay.

"Melody, that's not okay!" Ben scolds her as he joined the group.

"We're getting out aren't we," she rebutted.

"If you two are finished arguing do you think you can be quiet. The whole point of knocking this girl out was so we wouldn't be heard," Jay snapped gesturing to Betty.

Navigating them through the labyrinth of corridors and out of the dungeon, they emerged into a new section of the castle. It was short-lived as they turned toward another staircase heading back into the bowels of the fortress. As they got deeper, they could hear running water up ahead. The smell was awful, worse than anything they had encountered on the Isle previously. "Where are we going?" Doug asked.

"We're using a side tunnel that only Mal and I know about. Not the most pleasant path, but it's the quickest and not heavily guarded. Just be careful where you step" Jay told them as he stepped into the sewer water.

"This is highly unsanitary," Doug stated as he climbed into the water. Shrugging Jay continued down the path.

The guards stood arguing in front of the door, trying to decide who would deliver the news. Suddenly the doors burst open. Maleficent stalked in, "What are you two yelling about!? I am trying to plot!"

The guards looked at each other and grimaced. The elder one stepped forward, "Apologizes your grace, but we discovered some unfortunate news."

"Well! What is it?" She snapped, swinging her staff from her right to her left.

"The prisoners have escaped," he rushed out. They both winced and took a step back as Maleficent let out a string of profanity. She rarely cursed and the guards knew when she did it would be bad for them.

She stopped abruptly and turned to look at the two of them. The younger dropped to his knees and began pleading for mercy. "Silence you fools! You will get them back or you will take their place. Now go!"

"Will you two hurry up," Lonnie snapped.

Audrey slapped Chad's arm, "Move, Chad. Do you want us to get caught?"

"No, I'm just … lost," he pouted.

"Well, that's just what I like to hear. Two princesses and a prince lost on our island," a woman with white and black hair came out of the shadows. She was caressing a stuffed dog and had a mad gleam in her eye.

Two others stepped out from behind her, a man and a women. The man had a turban and tan shoes that curled at the tips. The woman had a mole on the right side of her face and wore a red ruby around her neck.

Lonnie and Audrey grabbed Chad's arm and dragged him back against the wall as he asked, "Who are you guys?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the man said as they stepped forward trapping the teens against the wall.

Lonnie looked up at the sky, "Chad I swear if this trip is because of you, I will kill you."


End file.
